


Next Time

by mumblingmaria



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Cave in, F/M, Kanera Trope-Athon, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblingmaria/pseuds/mumblingmaria
Summary: Kanan and Hera get separated from the rest of their team in a sudden cave in. With a night between then and meeting back up, the two get to spend a night alone for the first time in a while.





	Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the Kanera Trope-athon. This is for phase 4. The original plan was to have this done for the 21st as a birthday present to myself but since I am lazy, it's a few days late.

“I thought this was going to be a simple mission,” Zeb grumbled to him. Kanan chuckled and reached up to pat his shoulder. “Trekking through this cave, which really is just a giant maze, isn’t exactly what I would call simple.”

“I feel you, buddy,” Kanan replied. Zeb grunted in response and then fell silent. 

It was a simple mission, even if the cave this far into it didn’t have their heights in mind. (Even Rex seemed to be struggling in the tunnels; Kanan heard the occasional curse under the man’s breath every time he hit his head.) They were moving supplies down to a group of rebels who had set up base deep within the cave. The Empire was mining into various mountains on the planet so the rebels took the fight underground. But that made resupplying a difficult task. It was a mission they were all eager, initially, to take on. A chance to get off the base and not have to fight for their lives. 

And so, onward and downward their small band of rebels marched, cramped in the tight shape of the cave. Rex and Hera had taken the lead while Kanan and Zeb had offered to watch their backs. Ezra was in the middle and, from what it sounded like to Kanan, talking the ears off the two pilots would have decided to tag along. They were each pushing a crate of supplies. It was turning out to be a somewhat arduous journey. 

And a long one. They were going to be underground for a week, the climb in and out each taking almost two full days. Kanan was starting to wonder if this really was a mission he wanted to be on. Immediate results were always nice. Getting to know that he directly helped was something he always wanted, but his neck and upper back were getting sore from hunching over. 

Once it was well past midday, the group stopped at a crossroads, two separate tunnels twisting off into darkness. All the crates were all stacked at the tunnel that would lead them to the base and they settled between it and the other tunnel. Rations were brought out and the short break commenced. 

Kanan was leaning against the wall in between the two tunnels, chewing slowly at the food that had long become tasteless to him. Though more flavourful than the Jedi rations he had used back in the Clone Wars, rations were as dull as ever. But a meal’s a meal. 

He readjusted his mask as he chewed and swallowed. As he did this, Kanan felt Ezra move towards him and leaned against the wall as well. “It’s weird down here,” he said, shifting to get comfortable. “The air feels so stale. And Kanan, there’s almost no life near us, it just feels... empty.”

“You’re right,” Kanan replied after a moment. He stood up straight and started to listen. The air was still, hanging around them like a ton of weights. And they were very much alone. “Be cautious, but I’m sure it’s just how this cave works. We are visitors, after all.”

“Okay.”

Then the air shifted. Kanan turned his head up, trying to place why. He searched through the Force, looking for what had caused the sound change. 

“Kanan?” Ezra asked, straightening next to him. It seems he felt the shift as well. They both moved away from the walls as the air changed again. Kanan felt Ezra move towards the rest of their group. 

“Hera,” Kanan called out, taking a step in her direction. Before he could warn her of whatever was coming, the whole cave began to shake. 

“Cave in!” Rex shouted from behind. Kanan stumbled his way over to Hera, grabbing hold of her elbow to steady her and himself. “Everyone, move the crates into the tunnel!”

Kanan felt Hera squeeze his arm right before she let go. They began to make their way over to the others, slower than Kanan would have liked with the ground shaking beneath them. But then another shift in the Force hit Kanan like a wave, stopping him in his tracks. He reached out to pull Hera back and up against him.

“Woah!” she shouted as she hit his chest. A large stone a second later landed where she had been standing. “Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it,” he said, grinning down at her. He stumbled slightly as another rock fell down next to them. “Might have been a bit premature thanking me, though.”

“Kanan! Hera! Watch out!” Ezra’s voice cut through the sound of crashing stones. Before Kanan could respond, he felt the invisible shove of the Force throwing him, and Hera, back. Stones continued to fall, consuming the ground they had just been standing on. 

They landed roughly against the ground, arms wrapped around each other. The air in Kanan’s lungs was absent for a brief moment, though starting to make its way back. Neither he nor Hera moved until they felt the cave become still again. 

Going slowly, the two sat up and waited until they knew for sure the cave wasn’t going to lurch again. Kanan got up first and then helped Hera to her feet.

“We’re sealed in,” she said, moving away from him. “And in the wrong tunnel.”

“Wonderful.” Kanan followed her, one hand out in front of him. When it connected to the newly formed wall, he stopped and began to concentrate. Maybe he could find a way to bring it down. But as he searched for a way, he soon realized it wasn’t possible; moving or shattering even one of these stones would probably bring the whole cave down on them. He sighed and took his hand off the wall. “That’s not going anywhere.”

“Wonderful,” she echoed.

“Hera? Kanan?” a faint voice made its way through the stone wall.

“Rex, is that you?” Hera called back. 

“Sure is, Captain,” he answered. 

“Are you guys okay?” Ezra said, cutting in, desperation clear in his voice.

Kanan chuckled, “Thanks to you, Ezra.”

“Do either of you have your pack?” Rex asked

Kanan shook his head at Hera, who patted his shoulder. “I’ve got mine,” Hera said. “Kanan seems to have misplaced his.”

“At least you’ve got one, which means you have a map. Zeb was looking at it, and you’re in luck,” he said. “The tunnels do meet up again, though not for awhile. It’ll be well into tomorrow when they reconnect.”

“Then we better get moving. Sorry we can’t help with the crates,” Kanan called over.

“See you tomorrow,” Rex said.

After a few seconds, Hera sighed and pulled Kanan’s attention to her. “This was supposed to be a simple mission,” she muttered. 

“A simple mission? I don’t think I’ve ever heard of that,” Kanan said. He grinned over at her. “You’ll have to explain what that is to me, in great detail. It’ll pass the time of the walk.”

Hera laughed. She started moving away from the wall and said, “Come on, Kanan. Let’s get going.”

“Aye, aye, Captain.” 

Hera picked up her bag and began to walk further into the tunnel. A few long strides and Kanan had fallen in time with her. They didn’t say much as they walked, comfortable just being alone together. The occasional conversation would pop up or one of them would remember something they had meant to say the day before, but they always fell back into the quiet ease of just being together.

They had walked for a few hours when Kanan placed a hand on Hera’s shoulder, stopping her. “I think we should stop for the night.”

“Sure,” she answered. They sat down, both leaning against the walls of the tunnel. Hera placed some rations in Kanan’s hand and began to work on her own share.

“Sorry about not having my pack,” Kanan muttered between bits. He felt her shrug next to him. “Hopefully the others were able to find it.”

“It won’t be the end of the galaxy if they don’t,” Hera said poking his shoulder. He shrugged this time and took another bite of the food. “Though it is a waste of rations.”

“I promise to not leave my bags out of reach ever again, Captain Hera,” he said.

“And yet, I don’t believe you.”

Once they were finished eating, Hera told Kanan what time it was, having pulled her chrono out of her bag. They decided it was time to call it a night. An early start would be in their best interest, which meant early to bed.

Kanan took his mask off, placing it on the ground next to him, and readjusted against the cave’s walls. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes, listening to Hera get ready. The loud _thwack_ of her bedroll hitting the cave floor next to him made him jump slightly. As Hera lay down next to him, Kanan resettled and started to allow himself to drift off.

But there was a tingle keeping sleep from taking hold. He blinked a few times and tried to place what was keeping his awake. He soon realized it was Hera. Something was bothering her and her annoyance was prickling next to him.

“Hera? Is everything okay?” he asked, twisting to face her. His hand rested on top of her bedroll filling an empty space.

He wasn’t given a response right away. Hera was lying down but Kanan could sense that her eyes were on him, and he had a feeling he knew what her face looked like. They held this pose for a moment before Hera let a breath and turned away from him. “It’s nothing. Good night, Kanan.”

Kanan muttered good night in return and leaned against the wall again. He listened to Hera’s breathing, the slowing down and deepening of it as she fell into sleep. He shook his head, pushing out whatever all the ideas he had of what it was that could be bothering her and let himself follow her.

When he woke up, Kanan knew immediately he had moved in his sleep. And he had moved a lot. He was no longer leaning against the wall. He had drifted down to the ground, or rather, down onto Hera’s bedroll. His left arm was draped over her waist and Hera’s back was pressed against his front. He didn’t move, not wanting to wake her up. It was a mix of worry of what she’d think and also just wanting to let her sleep as long as she could.

He was almost holding his breath when Hera finally stirred. She froze for a second before completely relaxing into his hold. With some wiggling and twisting, she turned over so that she would be facing him. His arm moved back so that his hand could rest on her hip. 

“Comfortable?” Hera asked, a smile clear in her voice.

“I admit, this is more comfortable than leaning against the cave wall all night,” Kanan replied. He smiled at her and scooted an inch closer to her. “I don’t have a kink in my neck, so that’s nice.”

Hera laughed before sitting up. Kanan’s hand moved down to rest on her thigh as she stretched up. He felt her lean away from him and sigh. “We slept later than I would have liked. Are you okay with eating while we walk?”

Shaking his head, he answered, “I’ve got no problem with that.” He drew his hand off her leg and sat up. Kanan reached behind him, patting the ground until his fingers brushed over his mask. Once it was on, he stood up and brushed off his pants. He listened to Hera roll up the bedroll and rummage around in her pack. 

Kanan moved next to her and offered her a hand. She gripped it and allowed herself to be pulled up onto her feet. A second later she was placing rations in his hand.

“Lead the way, Hera,” Kanan said, gesturing out to the tunnel surrounding them. 

And she did. Kanan followed just behind, nibbling away at the food she had given him. 

It was few minutes into their walk that Hera said, “You know, you could have just started off on the bedroll with me last night.”

Kanan coughed, having inhaled a piece of his food at her words. He stopped walking, coughing to clear his throat and waited for her to continue.

“I’m just saying, it would have saved you some back aches.”

He took a moment to breathe normally before chuckling. Kanan reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Next time,” he said, grinning down at her, “I’ll start on the bedroll.”

“Good. Let’s go,” she said and started up their walk again. Kanan trotted after her, grinning.


End file.
